


Unstable

by SeaTempest



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Against-The-Wall Sex, Angst, Biting, F/M, Minor Violence, One Shot, Post Aerith's death!Tseng, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaTempest/pseuds/SeaTempest
Summary: (Spoiler Alert! Insinuated/Hinted major event in the game)“I’m fine, yes,” she swallowed down and noticed it had started raining just now, “He’s not.”
Relationships: Tseng (Compilation of FFVII)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	Unstable

By the time she had decided to intervene, there was barely any noise coming from the room. The bad anticipation pooled in her stomach while she waited outside, on duty, as her boss ordered her to, but she felt the sting of nervous concern on her when the endless sounds of pain gradually hushed.

She placed her palm on the door, furrowing for one long second of hesitation. Then she looked down at the completely destroyed latch, the one he emptied a whole magazine of bullets in to breach through. Whoever that guy behind the door was, the one they chased down the street and into this desolate building, she couldn't see... when Tseng nearly unhinged the door on his way in, she was denied access and pushed back out by him. He cast a chilling, warning look at her and closed the door with a slow, polite motion that was so contrary to the way he opened it that she had to blink a few times.

Her obedience came so far, though. His ominous mood was very sensible today and she put up with it; didn't question it because it apparently helped him to find this poor bastard quickly and efficiently. She was glad of it even though it made her feel uneasy. At least up until now. Something was rotten wrong. His stability had started to fall apart and she couldn't ignore it any longer. Not when it was their mutual responsibility to be stable most of all. Even though she... had access to his previous missions and she had made some assumptions. He had made the mistake of feeling. And this job did not leave any place for feeling.   
  
She pushed the door open, as unobtrusively as she could.

The dusk was scattered by the faint afternoon light coming from outside, contouring his elegant form and the very unruly state of his dressing. Sweat shimmered over his temple and down his neck, along with stains of something darker… she knew it was blood, and it had painted most of his shirt, especially his sleeves as he had diligently tucked them up to his elbows. The tie sat neat and tight around his neck still, but the jacket and the holster were tossed away carelessly on the ground.

Her stomach made an odd tumble when she stuck on his hands for a longer time, the new grazes along his forearms and the slow, black drops of blood that rolled down his gloved knuckles and fell thickly on the floor. His chest heaved up and down with the heavy breathing as he stared down at his victim with a very oblique and merciless, death-from-above look.

It was bad. Even worse than she assumed it is earlier on, she thought, eyes running all over him in disbelief. His stability wasn't falling apart, it already had crumbled down and… it was really bad. What she was seeing. And the effect it had on her body once again. The very notion of it, that he was unstable, that he was cut loose, it set her ablaze.

_...what's wrong with me?_

The guy they were chasing after, his face was mutilated beyond assessment, swollen and bleeding, one of his arms lied still and unnaturally twisted, positively broken, while the other was weakly trying to cover his body in attempts to protect it against any further blows. His shirt was drenched in blood where his lower ribs were supposedly positioned.

"Get out," Tseng snapped, with an edge-sharp glance that made her swallow and step back a little, refocusing on him.

But then he looked back down at the man and harshly pressed his slick brogues against his neck, bringing out an unnaturally high, wheezing sound out of him. It grew louder as the man found some last strength to try and push him away to save his life but was clearly suffocating by the minute.

She stepped in and shut the door, the click resounding with a ringing echo that bothered Tseng visibly; he suddenly turned his whole body, looking up and down at her in full acknowledgment of her bold choice to come closer and disobey. The man began to curl up further away the second Tseng's attention was elsewhere, she noticed in her periphery, but Tseng didn’t miss it and the murderous intention flashed in his eyes again _—_ right then, within the split of a second _—_ and she just moved on instinct, confidently shifting in-between and standing in his way.

"Tseng," her voice didn't come as firm as she hoped so, but it had the needed effect nonetheless.

The anger flared up in him twofold and she saw he took a sharper breath when his gaze left the man and instead targeted her. She had never seen him that way before, not from so close too, shoulders tense and hunched in a battle stance. Ready to kill. It sent a thrill down her spine. "I said," he stepped up, grabbed her by the throat, and slammed her against the nearest concrete wall, _"get out."_

The nervousness in her stomach was still present, she knew he could harm her bad if he chose to, but the allure of it... was stronger.

"No," she breathed out, one hand slipping around his wrist slowly, trying to control the adrenaline that spiked in her at the worrisome grip he had around her neck. The skin was sticky with blood at places, but she ignored it, busy observing the barely noticeable shift in his features.

The light fell diagonally, exposing only half of his face. The dark silence behind his eyes was regular, it didn't scare her, but the flicker in them was feral and burned like wildfire. It consumed her whole and for a moment she didn't dare move. She could feel the heating pulse between her thighs. The urgency to snap that coil of layered tension in him hit her. Whatever he had locked up, she needed him to pour it out on her with full force.

Her free hand reached for his tie and slightly tugged at it permissively, eyes never leaving his, and when she took the liberty to reach for a few loose strands of his hair, he pushed it away, attacking her with a deep, uncontrollable kiss. At first, she didn't know how to properly reply because the pressure was ruthless and her body was trying to deal with the sudden clench of his.

His free hand suddenly grabbed onto her formal jacket, yanking it away from her and proceeding to tear down harshly through the buttons of her shirt, even though his last choice was to rip the matter wide open. The motion sent a heavy heatwave through her and her body stilled under his roaming touch for a moment.

Her initial confusion was quickly corrected, he slid his fingers up her nape and grabbed a handful of her hair to lift her head and angle it to his preference, clashing their mouths together. Her hips slightly ground against his, to feel how hard he was through the thin fabric, and the motion carved a low and angry sound from him. He shifted, leaning in to bite harshly at her neck and make her flinch and shudder with a weak moan. Her fingers sharply dug into his arms when he moved further down and marked a new place on her shoulder, violently tearing the straps of her bra and pulling the rest of her clothes down.

Suddenly the chill of the cold concrete came in touch with her body and she felt the rush of blood in her veins. Strands of his hair fell down and tickled her bare skin. _"…fuck me,"_ she panted in his ear, body pressing closer to his, and he returned to her mouth, this time nipping at her lip roughly enough to leave it bruised. _Use me,_ she wanted to say, but he went on and on with the overly wet swirl of their tongues without pulling away to let her take a proper breath. She didn’t need to say it. He knew.

Tseng pulled away at waves, mouth skipping through different kisses, one needy and quick, then one deep and dirty, and exploring, his hectic breathing uniting with hers as he pushed his belt out of the buckle and freed his already hard arousal. She was desperate to serve, allowing him to lift her up and cling tight around his waist, burying her fingers in his black hair. His scent was just slightly bitter with the sweat and sinfully metallic, the blood overpowered all else and it made her moan into his mouth all over again.

The first thrust knocked the air out of her lungs entirely and it came out her with a painful hiss. She didn’t have time to adjust, he clutched both her wrists up above her head with one hand and used the other to grab her ass and push her higher with the next thrust, her body sent into a slight convulsion at the stinging, uncomfortable feeling of being so quickly stretched and not wet enough. He sighed in relief somewhere in-between their mutual harsh breathing, it was merged well and elusive, but she caught it and the sound sent a bolt of pleasure down her spine.

He drove his body against hers furiously, flattening her back against the concrete and it felt like she was repeatedly hit by a heavy cavalry; her voice echoed uncontrollably with a cluster of vulnerable, suppressed cries. The air wasn’t enough, she drowned in the pulse and the heat between her legs, and he was hard and hot and still in his shirt and tie. Even so, the vice clench between his body and the wall was so tight that she could feel the throb of his heartbeat through the matter.

 _“I–“_ she let out a strangled, breathy moan, instinctively trying to break away from the iron clutch of his hand around her already benumbed wrists, she could barely feel them at this point but still let him overwhelm her with a kiss that forced her lips apart and demanded a reply, _“can’t breathe.”_ Tseng did let go, but before she could claw at his shoulders for support, he roughly pulled her down by the hair and her eyes stung a little with the pain in her scalp. His lips hovered over her ear, the warm breath tingling down her neck and spreading a prickle throughout her skin.

“You’ll breathe,” he rasped, slamming his hips hard up against her and silencing the strained sounds coming from her with another greedy kiss, ”when I allow you to.” She realized his voice had gone hoarse and had lost its flat tone. She had never heard that either.

She made a weak attempt to weave her hands around his neck for support, but her intent was suspended with the intense thrusts he gave with unkind, brutal force. Her head was thrown back and she moaned freely now, in half-pain, half-pleasure. Leaning a hand on the wall, Tseng drove into her again but changed the angle, and her voice raised sharply. She let out wavering, helpless moan somewhere close to his ear, her sore lips shifting over his own and he bit them again. The new taste of blood mingled between their tongues. Her lips were bleeding.

Just a little more, just a little… she whispered his name frantically, voice soaring above his with all the clear sounds she made, fingers coiled and tugging at his hair whenever she had the chance to. Her breathing intercepted badly with the shocking pleasure that climbed in her, walls fluttering around him, and she needed to beg him to go on.

Before she could form any word, the pleasure made her cried out. Her orgasm hit her, unintended and unexpectedly fast; he didn't care for it, it only came because of the persistent, clockwork rhythm of his thrusting. It seemed perfectly calculated but fit for his pleasure only. The harsh contractions of her body affected him anyway, she writhed and clashed her lips with his needily just in time to catch the trembling, snatched breath of air that he tripped into her mouth.

His fingers sank into the soft skin of her hips, he pressed his forehead against her, peering right into her with a burnished glaze in his eyes. As much as control he must’ve thought he’s had, she did feel the small, evanescent shudder of clean pleasure that coursed through him as he clamped her up with the weight of his whole body and finished, with a very protracted, jaw-clenched groan that sent a whole new heatwave through her body.

The room was only filled with their uneven breaths and panting, and she didn’t dare move, still peering into his eyes. The battle hunch of his shoulders was gone and the tension dissipated sensibly _—_ the change was so subtle, she barely noticed it. He scowled as if realizing what’s happened all in one second. He backed away quickly and the exhaustion and soreness couldn’t keep her steady on her feet when the warmth of his body disappeared. She was ready to have her weak knees hit the ground, but to her surprise he let her hold onto his arm for a brief moment, to regain control over her body.

A brief moment. Not too much. Once he saw she was able to stand on her own, he went on to set himself in order again and she stopped to look at him a couple of times through _her_ struggle to figure out how to put on her torn clothes and look relatively decent in the end. His motions were smooth and calm as he rolled down his blood-stained sleeves, put on his holster and jacket again, and pulled out a small napkin from an inner pocket, brushing it over the sweat on his neck and forehead.

When he was done, he turned to look at her and waited in silence as she slowly buttoned up her jacket to hide the torn bra and shirt-like fabric underneath.

“I will not tolerate you ignoring a direct order from me again, understood?”

She nodded, low and obedient, and still trembling. He was furious, but the sparkle in his eyes was extinguished. The shadows still couldn’t erase his stunning, cold beauty though. Nothing could. “Yes, sir.”

“Clean up that mess,” Tseng ordered, with a cutting tone, and straightened up anew as if to shake off an unpleasant feeling. He was not happy with what he had allowed to happen _at all_ , it had threatened his authority and questioned his control. So she expected her next days to be… extra hellish. “If he's still alive, bring him to HQ. If not…” he didn't finish, didn't even plan to, walking to the door and leaving the room in silence.

She staggered to the guy in the corner and with a grimace of pain on her features, did her best to contort her muscles and kneel, to check on his pulse. He seemed long unconscious but still alive. Breathing, at least. With a deep sigh, she straightened up and pulled out her phone, dialing the emergency lines. They picked up soon enough.

“Man unconscious. Edge suburbs, Avenue 15. Grey building, last room down the corridor. Better hurry, he’s… severely wounded,” she pushed her hair back, rubbing a spot that particularly hurt, and stepped up to the window, in time to see Tseng crossing the street with a determined pace, without even turning to look at his sides. Two cars hit the brakes dangerously close and one nearly broke the horn trying to get his attention. It didn’t.

“I’m fine, yes,” she swallowed down and noticed it had started raining just now, “He’s not.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Tumblr sisters and for my own fun! Idea/Headcanon originally by @quicksilver-fair. Thanks for reading!


End file.
